Consequences
by Hokuikai
Summary: My name is Lily. I'm visiting Azusa Fuyutsuki and that's all I'm doing.Oh no!One of the main students was murdered! Murai KISSED WHO! Heh. What do I care, I'm the split personality freak, but I still have a WHOLE lot to do with this little fiasco. :p
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any anime character used within this fic or any fic that I write.

Summary: When Fuyutsuki's friend, Lily, comes to visit her in the school, Lily sees Murai and starts to develop a crush. But when Eikichi, Kikuchi, and Murai all decide to spy on Lily and Fuyutsuki in the girls' locker room, they must each face the consequences, especially Onizuka.

"Okay class, please take your seats and we can get started." Ms. Azusa Fuyutsuki announced to her class before teaching.  
  
Well into the end of her class session, Fuyutsuki was interrupted when someone said through the speaker, "Ms. Fuyutsuki, you have a visitor. I repeat, Ms. Fuyutsuki, you have a visitor, I'm sending her to your class right now."  
  
"I wonder who came to visit me..." the teacher spoke before continuing on with her lesson to the class.  
  
"Okay class, I want you to study tonight, all right? Class dismissed." Ms. Fuyutsuki dismissed her class.  
  
Two of them stayed back as Onizuka came through the door with a girl following right behind him. Azusa Fuyutsuki turned to see the girl nearly dropping the books in her hands. The girl was wearing faded blue jeans with an orange Hawaiian Aloha sheet wrapped around her waist ending around her thighs. She was also wearing a navy blue tank top and some baige sandals. Her eyes were brown as well as her hair, though her hair also had some natural light brown and auburn highlights.  
  
"Hey, who's the girl?" Kunio Murai asked Onizuka.  
  
The girl chuckled quietly as a smirk played on her face; Fuyutsuki launched herself onto the girl while laughing.  
  
"Lily! It's you, wow."  
  
"Hey Azusa. I was wondering when you would recognize me. Ha-ha." The girl, Lily, hugged back before the two of them let go.  
  
"So how've you been? Were you in America all this time?" Lily nodded and asked the boys to leave them so they could talk in private. It was now lunchtime and the two girls were eating together in the classroom.  
  
"So, Azusa, liking any boys yet?" Lily gave her a slight misheivous grin when she blushed.  
  
"No, of coursen ot. What makes you think that?" Fuyutsuki shook her head in denial.  
  
Outside of the classroom, three boys were listening in on the conversation. Murai and Kikuchi were standing with his arms crossed while Onizuka had his ear against the door.  
  
"This isn't right Onizuka." Murai whispered.  
  
"Oh come on you guys, oh they're talking about boys." At that Murai and Kikuchi immediately crouched down and put their ears against the door also.  
  
"Oh come on Azusa, what about that Onizuka guy? You talk a lot about him in your letters. And besides, you two wouldn't make a bad couple you know."  
  
"No...well, I suppose." Azusa spoke quietly; Onizuka was now determined to know EXACTLY what they were going to say.  
  
"Honestly? I want the full truth Azusa!"  
  
"Ok. Well, Onizuka does have a good personality and, I have to admit, he's very good looking!" Onizuka whispered and yes from outside hoping they wouldn't have heard him.  
  
'Yes, now I know I have a chance with Fuyutsuki! Fuyutsuki will be all mine, mine! Hahahaha' Onizuka mentally laughed evilly.  
  
"What about you? Have you seen anyone you liked herei n this school?" Fuyutsuki's voice came up again.  
  
"Oh yeah. Thos two boys that were hear when I came in. the blonde and brown haired ones."  
  
"Kunio Murai and Yoshito Kikuchi? Are you serious?" Fuyutsuki smiled in surprise.  
  
"Yes. Well actually, Kikuchi, he's the brown hair right?" Fuyutsuki nodded. "Well, I don't really like him like THAT, but he does seem to have a very seductive look. And Murai, he's very handsome. In fact, he looks like he could even be my type."  
  
Outside the classroom Onizuka was congradulating them on this while Murai blushed and Kikuchi smiled with delight.  
  
"Oh no I think im gonna sneeze." Onizuka said before sneezing and blowing their cover. The door immediately opened and revealed an angry Lily and Fuyutsuki.  
  
"Um, hey Fuyutsuki." Was all Onizuka could say while the three boys stood up.  
  
"Just what were you oding here?" Lily questioned him darkly.  
  
"Um, well I heard my name so I just wanted to uh know what was going on, you know? Heh heh. UM, well, we gotta now. See ya!" He ran with Kunio and Kikuchi right on his tail.  
  
The girls bushed and sighed and continued with their day. The next morning Onizuka called Kikuchi and Kunio to come over the school; it was still early though.  
  
"Why did you call us so damn early in the morning?" Kunio yawned while standing next to Onizuka and Kikuchi with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Look." Onizuka pointed towards the field.  
  
The three watched as Fuyutsuki and Lily were joggin around the area.  
  
"They've been jogging and doing push ups for two hours straight."  
  
"Okay so?" Kunio stared at him.  
  
"Well, they said they were going to use the girls locker room, so I was thinking-  
  
"Onizuka that's wrong!" The two students glared at the perverted teacher.  
  
"Aw come on. Don't you wanna see them bathing naked with each other in the locker room? I know you do."  
  
Of course somehow the boys agreed to go. So when Azusa and Lily went to take a shower, the three perverteteers (musketeers like) spied on the two ladies.  
  
"Oh man this is gonna be great!" Onizuka grinned while rubbing his hands together. The boys snuck into the girls' locker room and hid behind the lockers while watching the water run down their bodies. On the side of the showers, there was some music playing.  
  
"Okay, I'm done." Fuyutsuki said while grabbing her towel and wrapping her body.  
  
"What! How could she be done? It's only been 5 minutes since we've been here!" Onizuka whispered.  
  
"Shut up or you'll get us caught!" Kunio covered onizuka's mouth.  
  
"Maybe they were here for a while already, or they could just take fast showers." Kikuchi pointed out.  
  
"Alright. I'll be done a few minutes." The boys watched as Lily rinsed her hair out and the just standing in the warm water for a minute or two. After that she turned off the water and got out.  
  
"That felt good." Lily dried herself off and started getting her clothes on.  
  
Azusa Fuyutsuki was in her jeans and tank top already while Lily was only in her blue jeans and black bra when a certain song started playing.  
  
"Hot in So hot in herre."  
  
"Oh I love this song!" Lily started dancing to the song while Azusa laughe, shaking her head. The three boys watched her freak dance with wide eyes and jaws dropped.  
  
"Checkin the mirror, Tellin' your best friend like Girl, I think my butt getting big"  
  
As soon as the song stopped, Lily stopped dancing, but then started to laugh.  
  
"Woah!" Onizuka and Kunio whispered a bit too loudly.  
  
Lily got her shihrt on when she heard a noise. She glared towards where the source was coming from and started walking towards Onizuka, Kuino, and Kikuchi; she caught them.  
  
"What the heck are you three doing in here?" She said through gritted teeth. The boys turned pale as Fuyutsuki walked behind her carrying a couple of bags and towels.  
  
"Onizuka!" 


	2. The Kiss

The Kiss!   
  
"What the heck are you three doing in here?" She said through gritted teeth. The boys turned pale as Fuyutsuki walked behind her carrying a couple of bags and towels.  
  
"Onizuka!"  
  
"WELL!?" The three boys stood up nervously as Onizuka tried to come up with an excuse.  
  
"Well, ha ha, you see, heh, um we were just um-  
  
"Save your excuses. Well, Azusa, what do you think we should do with them? Should we tell their parents? We can tell the school principal for Onizuka." Fuyutsuki glared at Onizuka with hurt and hatred.  
  
"I don't ever want to talk to you EVER AGAIN ONIZUKA!" Azusa slapped Onizuka before running out of the locker room.  
  
"Now hold on Azusa. I say we make them do something for us. You know, like a consequence sort of thing. We each get to make them do WHATEVER we want them to WHENEVER we want them to for the next 3 days starting today. Deal?"  
  
The boys looked at each other; nervousness running up Murai's spine; Kikuchi and Onizuka were curious but all accepted the deal. Lily looked at Azusa.  
  
"Um...ok I guess."  
  
"Good! Now, let's all get to class, shall we?" Everyone nodded and went to his/her class.  
  
"So what do plan to make them do for the next 3 days, Lily?" Azusa asked while sitting at her desk.  
  
"Oh you'll see, you'll see."  
  
Ten minutes before school would have to start, Lily walked to Cl;ass 3-4 and over to Murai and Kikuchi's group.  
  
"Well, what were you two doing watching them shower in the first place?" Kanzaki asked as she saw Lily head over there.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know. But that's over with. Murai, a word please?" Lily smiled sweetly –too sweetly- Murai followed her out of the classroom.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Kunio. That is your first name correct?"  
  
"Uh... Yeah, so what?" Murai tilted his head a bit to the left.  
  
"Just making sure. By the way, does Kikuchi have a crush on anyone, do you know?"  
  
"Kanzaki I think."  
  
"The blond girl?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Kikuchi knows that you know about him having a crush on her?"  
  
"Yes. Hey, just exactly where are you getting at anyway?"  
  
"Ok then, you are my slave for the next three days, you do remember right?"  
  
"Yeah. Will you just- hey what're you planning any-  
  
"Kiss her."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Kiss her."  
  
"You gotta be joking! Kikuchi'll kill me! Kanzaki will kill me!"  
  
"Kiss her on the lips. Remember, you are my slave or I tell the whole school that you and Kikuchi are nothing but perverts who try to satisfy themselves of their sexual cravings by watching a school teacher and her friend in the shower. Got it?"  
  
Murai gulped before hesitantly opening the classroom door. Gulping again, with somewhat fearful look in his eyes, Murai quickly walked over to Kanzaki, kissed on the lips, and then walked back out of the classroom closing the door right behind him.  
  
The whole class watched as Murai left the classroom. Kanzaki turned to a rather angry looking Kikuchi.  
  
"Is that one of the things that you and Murai have to do, Kikuchi?" Yoshikawa was surprised when Murai did that.  
  
"Maybe. I'll ask." Just when Kikuchi stood up to leave the classroom, the bell rang and the vice principal, Mr. Uchiyamada, walked in.  
  
"Ahem. I have an announcement to make. Mr. Onizuka can't be here today and will be off campus for the whole day. WHICH IS GREAT!" the vice principal was so caught up in his excitement he had to calm himself down and announced that he was going to be teaching the class for the day. The whole class grumbled. Kikuchi scowled and wondered where Murai was. He needed to talk to him, if not him then Lily.  
  
Later on during lunchtime, Murai was found on the roof sitting against the fence. Kikuchi, Kanzaki, Yoshikawa, Fujiyoshi, and Kusano walked over to him and started questioning him already.  
  
"So why did you kiss me anyway?" Murai's head jerked sideways and he faced his five friends. Looking down, he remembered his encounter with Lily earlier.  
  
After Murai left the classroom, he had been walking around the school and bumped into Lily.  
  
"Hey Murai. Why aren't you in class? The bell's rung already." Lily tilted her head curiously.  
  
"Why? Because of what you made me do! Do-  
  
"Murai, I didn't make you do anything. It was your choice, you are free to do whatever you please."  
  
"What do you mean it was my choice-  
  
"Just as I said. I gave you two choices and you chose. Murai, I need to get going. But please, don't tell anyone what I made you do. If you do...I'll...I'll- You know what? Never mind. Forget I said anything. Just. Please, don't." Lily looked at with sincerely.  
  
Murai arched an eyebrow and was about to ask what she was trying to say but she had walked away. The last thing he heard her say was "I'll be watching Murai. By the way, give Kanzaki another kiss why don't you. But this time a bit more passionate, okay?"  
  
'What was that about? Maybe if I don't tell, and ask her what she meant...'  
  
"Are you going to answer us Murai?" Kikuchi's voice finally got through Murai's memory.  
  
Murai clutched his fists and took in a deep breath. He quickly moved over and kissed Kanzaki, licking her lips asking for entrance. Kanzaki backed away and slapped Murai. They all looked at him like he was crazy –which he had to be for kissing her again.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing Murai!" Kanzaki yelled. On the side of Murai no one but Murai heard Kikuchi's growl.  
  
"Sorry." Murai ran away; the other five followed but lost him somewhere outside in the parking lot.  
  
"Maybe this isn't Lily's doing. You know? I mean, he kissed her twice." Yoshikawa pointed out while standing in the parking lot next to Kusano and Fujiyoshi.  
  
Down two streets, Murai was running towards the park. Once there, he sat down under a cherry blossom tree and took a breath.  
  
"You had a choice there, too, you know."  
  
Murai looked up in surprise only to see Lily jump down from the tree and sit down right in front of him.  
  
"Murai. You know you shouldn't have skipped you classes today. You'll get in trouble." Lily looked at him with shining eyes of mischief.  
  
'To come to think of it, her voice sounds different too. It's as if she has a split personality or something.'  
  
"I know that. I don't care right now. You know how bad it is for me kissing Kanzaki like that?"  
  
"Don't worry Kunio Murai. I'll take care of that."  
  
".........Why have you only been making me do these damn things? What about Kikuchi and Onizuka, huh? Why are you only getting at me?" Murai glared at her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You're right, I'll get to them soon, but not right now."  
  
"Whatever." Murai grumbled while thinking. 'Oh yeah, earlier.'  
  
"Hey, what exactly were you trying to tell me earlier? About not telling anyone- why didn't you want me to tell? What would happen to you?"  
  
Lily stared at the grass in between her and Murai. She shifted and was now sitting on her knees. She leaned forward and whispered into Murai's ear before pulling back and walking away. Confused, Murai watched her go as the words she said played in his head over and over.  
  
"The only thing I can say is: something really bad. If that bad thing happens, I may do something very, very bad to whoever is around me, especially the ones who hurt me. When you, Kikuchi, and Onizuka spied on Azusa and me it hurt. It was embarrassing too so...yeah. I need to go now, good-bye."  
  
Those were the words that Lily had said. Murai wondered what she was talking about and came up with many ideas of what could happen. Ideas that included her in some kind of trouble and ideas that made him grow silent. He walked back to the school and was seen by Kikuchi.  
  
Kikuchi ran over to Murai and was about to say something when he saw the look on Murai's face. Murai looked like he was in deep thought, but also as if he'd seen a ghost. Quickly Murai ran past Kikuchi, who followed Murai, and went searching for Lily. The first place Murai check was Ms. Azusa Fuyutsuki's class. Lunch wasn't over yet, but she was in there.  
  
"Ms. Fuyutsuki, have you seen Lily?" Murai panted from his running.  
  
"No, why? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Um...no."  
  
"She told you huh? How do you feel about what she told you?"  
  
"What? She didn't- well she said something-  
  
"Don't say anything else Murai. I know what would happen. I guess she didn't specifically tell you then." Azusa said while gathering her papers. She sounded different, more mature and quiet and... sad than she usually is.  
  
"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Kikuchi asked from behind Murai.  
  
Only then did Murai notice Kikuchi behind him. He felt nervous and was about to run, but instead he just stared at the ground in shame.  
  
"I'm sorry Kikuchi, but we can't tell you that. Now, Murai, I think it's best if you wait until the next time you see her if you wish to talk to her." Azusa looked up from what she was doing and the boys realized that it wasn't just her voice that had changed. Her brown eyes changed, as well, into ocean blue orbs full of emptiness. In a second the two blue turned back into brown irises and Kikuchi as well as Murai were shocked.  
  
"What...What just-  
  
"Can't explain. Sorry. Now, be kind and keep everything that just happened a secret; that includes Onizuka. Thank you." Fuyutsuki's voiced changed back when she said 'Thank you', but the boys were still puzzled.  
  
Kikuchi and Murai left the classroom, silent, confused, and curious. Soon, Kikuchi came back to reality and he grabbed Murai's arm, tightening the grip each time Murai struggled to get free.  
  
"What was that all about? Did Lily make you kiss Kanzaki? Well Murai?" Kikuchi glared at his supposed to be friend.  
  
"I can't answer that Kikuchi. Look, I'm sorry I did it. I won't do it again! Let me go!" Murai struggled.  
  
"Let him go." A female voice whispered from behind Kikuchi.  
  
Kikuchi looked behind him and saw Lily standing there with a knife in hand.  
  
"What're you going to do?"  
  
"Leave him alone. LET HIM GO NOW!" Lily growled, gripping onto the knife tightly. Kikuchi released Murai; Murai and Kikuchi stared at Lily in fear.  
  
"Lily?" Murai wondered if this was what she had meant before. Lily's hand rose in anger with the knife's blade pointing at Kikuchi.  
  
"Are you going to kill him?" Lily's lips curled up into a smirk when Murai asked the question. She brought the Knife down.  
  
To Be Continued...... 


	3. Death is his consequence

Author's Note: for chapter 2 I received a review from someone, I deleted it, it goes like this:  
  
mwahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahah p.s i am not a virus... yet.  
  
pp.s loved the story and i am a guy, if your not want to meet up some time?  
  
There was more laughing but I didn't want to put it all up. Anyways, to answer the person "him", my answer is "WHAT EVER! LIKE NEVER!" I'm not so stupid as to meet up with someone I don't even know. So, don't EVER! EVER! ASK. ME. THAT. AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ahem. On with the story – Oh and I'd highly appreciate it if no one else did that either. Thank you!  
  
"Are you going to kill him?" Lily's lips curled up into a smirk when Murai asked the question. She brought the Knife down. The knife's blade was stabbed into a big spider on the wall right behind Kikuchi's shoulder.  
  
Breathing heavily, Kikuchi looked to his left shoulder and saw the spider. He sighed in relief and looked up only to see a blade hitting his chest. Murai watched in horror and tried to stop Lily, but he only helped her get the knife's blade in deeper. Kikuchi fell to the floor without a word. Looking down, Lily smiled in satisfaction while Murai just stared. He turned his face towards Lily; her palm was in his face.  
  
The next thing Murai knew, light came rushing out of Lily's palm. After all the light was gone, he blacked out and collapsed. Catching Murai, Lily moved him off to the side and dragged Kikuchi into the girls locker room, into the shower area; no one was there. She then grabbed a mop and started cleaning up the blood trail before anyone could see it. After she cleaned that up, she checked to make sure no one was outside before she left the locker room, locking the door behind her. Afterwards, Lily left the scenery and went outside, acting as if nothing had happened. However, back inside, Murai began to wake up.  
  
When his vision was completely clear, Murai looked around and stood up. He felt a slight pain in his left arm and remembered something important. Kikuchi was about to beat the crap out of him. 'What happened? Where's Kikuchi? And where's Lily? She was here too, I know she was!' Murai thought before sighing; he started to walk back to class when he bumped into someone.  
  
Looking down, Murai found a couple of 'jugs' in his face. Of course, he backed away while blushing and looked to see its owner, Lily. Smiling sweetly down upon Murai, she tilted her head and asked: "Are you all right, Murai? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Murai looked at her suspisciously.  
  
"Hey, Lily. Where's Kikuchi? Wasn't he just about to beat the crap out of me just a few minutes ago back there?" He pointed behind himself with his thumb.  
  
"Murai, what are you talking about?" Lily acted innocent.  
  
"Hell, if Kikuchi didn't beat you up, then I will Murai!" Kanzaki came out of nowhere.  
  
"Wait! Kanzaki-  
  
"What did you do, Murai?" Lily tiled her head quizzically.  
  
"What! You- never mind. Kanzaki-  
  
"Take this!" Kanzaki punched Murai in the face, sending him backwards and landing on his butt.  
  
Kanzaki left to go to class as Lily helped Murai get up. Soon as he was up, Murai glared at Lily accusingly.  
  
"This is your fault, you know!"  
  
"Murai, I don't know what you're talking about." That was it. Murai was pissed. He grabbed her by the collar and pinned her to the wall.  
  
"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! It's your fault that I'm losing all my friends! You're the one who made me kiss her, dammit!" Murai shouted. He was going to continue but then he saw it. Lily's eyes showed so much fear and sadness; tears were welling up in here eyes.  
  
"Please. Murai, I don't know what oyu're talking about! I don't. please. I don't, I really don't. Don't hate me. Please don't hate, don't hurt me." She pleaded and sobbed as she struggled weakly against his grasp.  
  
Letting her go, Murai watched her cry. He could hear the pain her voice, the sorrow. This wasn't the same Lily he'd been metting up with in the last few days. It wasn't her. In fact, when he thought about it, he remembered when Fuyutsuki's voice and eyes changed earlier that day. He also remembered that Lily told him something bad would happen to her if someone had hurt her. Still watching Lily, he couldn't help but feel he had to do something. Lily curled up into a ball on the floor, covering her face. Apart of her was laughing, while the other was crying.  
  
She did not want for this to happen. Just a happy visit to her friend was all Lily wanted do, but instead, she did more. She felt Murai's arms wrap around her as he pulled her close to him with an embrace. She was shocked, but she held onto him anyways. Soon after, the two broke apart and headed to different classes. Before she went to Fuyutsuki's class, however, Lily went to the bathroom. She washed her face and argued a bit with her mind.  
  
'Why must you be such a cry baby?'  
  
'Stop hurting them!'  
  
'Why should I?'  
  
'Because, I just wanted to be friends with them.'  
  
'Oh quit fooling yourself, Lily. You know as well as I do that you DO NOT want ANY of them to be your F-Riend.'  
  
'Just shut up.'  
  
'Aw are you getting upset.'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
"JUST SHUT UP!" Lily shouted at the top of her lungs by accident. Her hands balled up into fists and her nails dug into her skin. After a few minutes, she left the bathroom, bumping into Kanzaki on the way. Kanzaki looked at her weirdly. She heard Lily shouting and went in to check it out, but she found no one else was in the bathroom.  
  
'What's goingo n?' Kanzaki stared after Lily and just shrugged.  
  
At the end of the day, Murai and Lily bumped into each other again. Murai greeted her as though she were his friend and put his arm around her neck.  
  
"Hey, you're not upset about earlier still are you? I mean, are you ok?" He whispered.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah-  
  
"You are?" He looked at her straight in the eye but she shook her head no.  
  
"No silly, that's not what I meant! No, I'm not upset anymore, thank you though."  
  
"Oh good." He pulled his face back up to hers and asked, "So did you wanna talk or something? I mean about earlier. What happened?"  
  
"Uh. No thanks..." Kanzaki, Yoshikawa, and some other students from class 3-4 were watching this. Kanzaki glared at Murai and gave a questioning look towards Lily.  
  
"Haha. No way Murai!" The group of watchers heard her laugh as the two walked away. The last thing they heard her say was: "That's so sweet!" They knew something was up with her. Especially Kanzaki. Murai walked Lily home talking and luaghgin all the way. When the two reached home, Lily waved good-bye to Murai and waited for the next day.  
  
The next day, Lily went back to her devious self and told Murai to bug off when he came over to her. In the morning, almost everyone was in his or her class waiting for the day to start. However, there was one girl in particular who wasn't in her class. Instead, she was walking around and had gone to the girls' locker room. Kanzaki gasped at the sight before her. Kikuchi's body lay still in a pool of dried blood. She quickly ran to get some help and found Onizuka.  
  
"Onizuka! It's Kikuchi, he's in the girls' locker room, dead!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Onizuka followed Kanzaki to the girls' locker room and called for the police.  
  
The police came, checked it out, and tried firgure out the murderer. All students were gathered that day for questioning, all students that knew him anyways. When it was Murai's turn for questioning, they had asked Murai a ton of questions. However, when Murai told them how he thought Kikuchi was about to beat him up yesterday and how Lily said she had no idea what Murai was talking about, the police kept him back for later questions. Of course, because of Murai's story, Lily was called in next.  
  
"Lily, how well did you know Kikuchi?"  
  
"Not well at all sir. I just came here several days ago to visit a friend of mine, Ms. Azusa Fuyutsuki."  
  
"Your friend tells us that you seem to have a split personality. This true?"  
  
"Erm, sort of. Yes." 'He told them I had a split personality! Murai, you're ruining my plans!' she mentally whined.  
  
"This split personality of yours, what does it do? The other side of you, I mean?"  
  
"Well, that's the thing, I don't know what she does." The inspector raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hm? How can you not know what you do?"  
  
"I don't know. Sir, I'm sorry, but I really don't know!" Lily yelled with her eyes closed as she fought back tears. Murai was in the corner of the same room. He knew this side of Lily, and he hated to see her cry, even after what she had done to him. After all, this was a different side of her, right?  
  
"You two may go now." The inspector said after asking a few more questions.  
  
When the two left, Murai comforted Lily a bit and she thanked him. When the two went their own separate ways, Lily went evil again. She looked for Onizuka and found him in one of the school hallways talking to Fuyutsuki. Fuyutsuki was forgiving Onizuka for the shower incident and then she went into her classroom. Neither of them saw Lily. Onizuka did a short victory dance, but was interrupted by the devious visitor.  
  
"Hello Onizuka," Lily greeted with a smile, "walk with me please. I need to tell you something."  
  
"Huh? Sure all right." Onizuka agreed and the two of them set off.  
  
"I met this lady the other day, she said she was from a dance club. She wanted me to ask you if you'll meet her tonight."  
  
"A girl? Is she pretty?" 'Oh wow, this must be my lucky day!' Onizuka and his perverted ways never seemed to cease.  
  
"Um, yeah sure. Well?"  
  
"Sure! Where does she want to meet?" Onizuka smiled mischievously.  
  
"Tonight at 7:30 at the park down by the street." Onizuka agreed and laughed when Lily left.  
  
Meanwhile, the class was still without a teacher and talk was everywhere. Kanzaki, Yoshikawa, Fujiyoshi, and Kusano were all talking in one group. When Murai walked in and over to the group, Kanzaki just shouted. She blamed Murai for all this happening. Yoshikawa and the other two boys just tried to reason with her while the whole class stared at the group of teenagers.  
  
"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT KIKUCHI'S DEAD! IF YOU HADN'T-  
  
"My fault? I didn't do anything to Kikuchi!" Murai yelled in defense. The door to class 3-4 opened to reveal a very happy Onizuka. Although, when he saw what was going on, his smile went away and was replaced with a serious face. He went over to Kanzaki and Murai separated them before he started teaching his class.  
  
Later on at 7:30 PM, Onizuka was at the park waiting on a bench. A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to him wearing a black spaghetti- strap dress. She introduced herself as the one who was meeting him and said her name was, Aphrodite. They went to an expensive restaurant for their date and then back to the park where they ended it up making out. Unknown to Onizuka, however, a pair of brown orbs was watching in shock. She started to tremble before she softly called out, "Onizuka?"  
  
Onizuka stopped broke away from Aphrodite and looked behind him. There stood Azusa Fuyutsuki with her eyes wide in disbelief. Hastily getting up, Onizuka stuttered while trying to come up with some excuses.  
  
"I can't believe you Onizuka! How could you do this to me, and I just forgave you. I htought- nevermind what I thought." Her voice changed into that serious dark tone she spoke with Murai and Kikuchi. With a slight smirk and a gleam in her now blue eyes, Azusa glared at Onizuka before turning around and walking away. The way she looked at him made Onizuka shudder. He turned back to Aphrodite and sighed before telling her it wouldn't work out. He then left the park to go and sleep for the night.  
  
Author's Note: Hey, sorry if the chapter sucked. Throughout this entire chapter, while I was writing it, I kept thinking of Fruits Basket where Hanajima was doing this little commentary thing. I couldn't get it out of my mind. So sorry!  
  
"End of commentary." 


End file.
